Before I Go
by alyssalue3
Summary: What really happened the first few days PJ was in New York with Skylar. Lemons!


As PJ walked up to apartment E7 he suddenly got nervous. What if this had all been one big mistake? He considered turning back around and going home but then he flashbacked to when he found Skylar's note on the front porch.

He had been heartbroken , his mood matching the depressing violin music Skylar and prerecorded on the tape, but then he remembered about his hidden stash of money he earned from Quickie Chickie. He had saved around 864 dollars and was able to purchase a cheap red eye flight leaving Denver for New York, New York. He called Skylar's parents in advance and got permission to stay with them his last year of high school before he landed on his feet. The night before he left he wrote a note for his mom and dad and left it on the front porch before sneaking out to catch his flight. All he had with him was a bag full of clothes, his guitar, and the rest of his hard earned savings.

Back in the present PJ stood before the door to apartment E7. "Here goes nothing" he thought as he knocked on the door. "Coming" he heard from the other side. As Skylar opened the door he realized she was still in her pajamas. Short, shorts and a t-shirt, which looked like she wasn't wearing a bra, PJ got a little hard just seeing her. "PJ what are you doing here" she asked? "I came for you; your parents said I could stay until the end of the school year. Can I come in?" "Yah, of course."

PJ picked up his bags and moved into the small corridor that led in to the living room. "Honey, who was at the door" asked a petite brunette with an apron on? "Oh, PJ it's you" said the woman giving PJ a large hug "were you able to find your way easily?" "Yes, thank you Marge for giving me the directions." "So it's true you and dad are letting PJ stay?" "Well we gave it some thought and PJ seemed liked a responsible young man. Besides any guy risking 2000mi to be with the girlfriend of his dreams is alright in my book." "Eeeeep thank you" said Skylar giving her mom a huge hug then giving PJ a kiss. As PJ put his arm around his girlfriend Skylar's dad came out of the bathroom. "Oh PJ you're here, good it's time we laid down some ground rules." As everyone shuffled into the living room he couldn't help but notice there were only two bedrooms. "Ummm where am I going to sleep" he asked? "Right there on that couch" answered Skylar's dad "since there aren't three bedrooms you'll have to sleep out here which leads me to rule one: no going into either Skylar's or me and the misses bedroom got it" "Yes, sir." "Good second: there will be no misappropriate conduct between you and my daughter. Right son?" "Right, sir." "And finally you will keep your grades up to a solid B or you're out. Understood?" "Understood, sir." "Good, now I know you two have a lot of catching up to do so me and the misses are going out to dinner. We'll be back at 7 have fun… but not too much fun." "Oh Harold stop haggling them they'll be just fine. There's a meatloaf in the oven if you get hungry" said Skylar's mom. "Okay, bye" said Skylar.

The door slammed shut as Skylar's parents left. "Sorry about that, they can be a bit overprotective" said Skylar. "It's understandable, I still can't believe there letting me stay here" said PJ. "I know it's a miracle… You probably are tired from the trip. If you want to rest it's totally…" But PJ cut her off "The only thing I want to do is hangout with my beautiful girlfriend" said PJ wrapping his hands around her waist.

For the next hour they talked about school, New York, back home; really anything to fill the time. But the inevitable came and before you know it they were making out on the couch; their tongues battling for dominance.

"Mmhh, PJ I missed you so much." "I missed you too Skylar." "Do you want to continue this in the bedroom?" "But I thought your dad said-" "What he doesn't know won't hurt him" said Skylar dragging PJ to his feet. As Skylar lead PJ into her bedroom PJ did a mental checklist. Breath mints (check), condoms (check), beautiful, sexy girlfriend (check). Then why was it that PJ was so nervous? As they sat down on the bed Skylar became very serious. "PJ u should know- I'm a virgin. I might not be as experienced as the other girls you've been with but I love you and I want you to know that." "Skylar, I've never been with any either" "Really" "Really, and I'm glad I waited because I want you to be my first." "Same" After that PJ was no longer nervous and as the kisses got more passionate he could feel his jeans getting tighter. He moved his hands downwards, stopping at her shirt. He glanced up at her, silently asking if he could continue. Skylar nodded her agreement and he slipped her shirt off. "No bra, I was right" PJ muttered making Skylar smile. She yanked his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular torso. Their lips met again in a fiery passion, a flame of need ignited in both of them, and they knew they couldn't stop now. He gently removed her shorts as she unbuttoned his jeans. His jeans dropped to his ankles, and he kicked them aside. She slipped off her underwear as PJ took off his boxers. He pulled a condom out of his jeans and peeled off the wrapper. "PJ" skylar said "can I?" "Be my guest" he said handing her the rubber pregnancy protector. "Are you sure?" He voice was husky. He gazed down at her, eyes full of love and lust.

"Positive."

He slowly thrust into her at first. He watched her face, first pleasure, then confusion, finally ending with pain. He bent down, brushing his lips against hers as she relaxed. He pulled out and thrust again, gently.

She began moaning, he took that as a sign to go faster. He set a pace as they rocked their hips to their own rhythm. After a few minutes Skylar's moans became more and more frequent. "Im so close, PJ." "Me too." Finally Skylar gives a little shriek of pleasure before PJ comes himself.

"That was…" Skylar began. "Amazing" PJ finished.

Three days later as PJ and Skylar said their goodbyes this memory came back to him. "I'll be back" PJ thought to himself on the plane "and this time we won't have to say goodbye."


End file.
